


My Special One <3

by Pink_Bubbles



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Bubbles/pseuds/Pink_Bubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first "fan fic" and I really hope you like it. I'm really looking for feedback from my readers so I get a sense of how you feel. Please comment! Thanks, and GO SONAMY!!</p><p>The story is Sonic and the gang partake in Amy's planned "family" picnic by the beach, which sparks the ever blooming romance between our pink and blue hedgehogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Special One <3

"Sonic! Sonic! We're over here!" Sonic waited for his eyes to adjust to the sun when he finally saw Amy's familiar pink hair in the distance. He waved back and headed towards his group. Though he was exhausted from his latest battle with eggman, he knew this family picnic meant a lot to Amy so he put on a happy face. "I'm so glad everyone's here!" Amy said with glee. She patted the area on the ground next to her signaling she wanted Sonic to sit by her. Sonic sat down beside her and looked at all the food made by the girls. "It looks great you guys!" he said with a smile. "Yeah, I'm starving let's dig in!" said Knuckles rubbing his hands together. Even Shadow, not one for "family time" was there, ready to eat. Rouge sat in between both Shadow and Knuckles, with Tails and Cream completing the circle.  Amy glanced over at Sonic eating the plate she made special for him and couldn't resist blushing. Sonic felt he was being looked at, and with his mouth full of food, he smiled at her. Amy let out a little giggle and retreated her eyes back to her plate. Now Sonic was the one blushing. "Chew your food, stupid!" he said to himself in his mind. For some reason girls always made him nervous. Especially Amy. She always has a way of  making him lose his "cool, and carefree" persona. "Mister Sonic?" Sonic looked up at Cream glad someone changed the subject. "You must be really tired after fighting Egg man and coming here right after. You should get some rest!" Sonic smirked at how polite the little 6 year old was and said "you know, that's a good idea. I'll do just that." Before he got up he looked at Amy and thanked her for the food (which made her short of breath because he knew how hard she worked). Sonic found a well shaded tree and laid under it. He began to doze off content with his full belly. The sky was a warm orange and it was becoming sunset. Sonic could slightly smell the smoke from the bonfire the others lit nearby. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him and he knew they were Amy's judging by the sound of heels on the shoes. He opened one eye slightly and felt her sit beside him. "I swear I'm not trying to follow you; it's just that this is the only place nearby that looks okay to take a nap. I mean I don't see any other trees around, and I'm not going to lay in the dirt and ruin my dress." Amy said defending herself. Sonic, both eyes closed now said , "that's ok. I wouldn't want you going off somewhere alone where I--we.. cant make sure you're safe."  Amy's heart was fluttering now as she was staring at Sonic, fighting the urge to touch him. She eventually lost the internal battle and leaned her head on his shoulder and curled her arms around one of Sonic's arms. Sonic's eyes were open now, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He tried to control his breathing so that he wouldn't let on how nervous he was. Amy's eyes were closed as she nuzzled herself between Sonic's head and shoulder. There were so many things Sonic was aware of now. How pretty Amy's hair smelled, her tight grip of his arm, and the comfort of her breathing on him. He didn't know whether he was just too tired to move away, or didn't want to disturb Amy's sleeping, but he decided to stay there letting her cuddle him. Eventually he fell asleep too, and his head naturally leaned on Amy's head. Everything was calm until Sonic's dream set in. He was running as fast as he could but was going nowhere. Watching all of his friends slipping further and further away yelling for help was torturing him. "Mister Sonic, please! Don't let them hurt me!" The sound of Cream's pleading and Amy's fearful scream woke Sonic with a jump. Eggman's laughter still pounded in his head. He was breathing fast and had cold sweat on his brow. He looked on his shoulder and found Amy still lying on him, sleeping peacefully. That made him crack a little smile. It was dark now, and the others were still at the bonfire. He needed to be alone for a while to calm down and collect his thoughts, so he carefully lifted Amy off of him and carried her to the bonfire. He didn't want to leave her alone, defenseless in the dark. "Shadow, can you watch her? I'll be back later." Shadow nodded at Sonic and watched him set Amy near him with a blanket. When Sonic was gone, Amy woke up looking upset. "What happened? I fell asleep over there...and now I'm over here...and Sonic isn't with me!" "He put you over here, so you can be protected" explained Shadow not looking up from his stick he had been sharpening for hours. Seeing Shadow with a weapon in his hands made him seem even more unapproachable to Amy. She got up and joined the others around the bonfire. "Well, well, well! Have a good sleep?" Knuckles boasted raising his eyebrows at Amy. "It only lasted like 4 hours." Rouge sarcastically added. Amy exchanged a quick dirty look at Rouge and felt herself getting angry. Cream and Tails were in their own world making s'mores together and having fun. Suddenly Amy noticed everyone (excluding Shadow) had someone special to sit with tonight. And where was her special one? Out for a walk to get away. She let out a mournful sigh and walked away from the bonfire. "Even a 6 and 8 year old have more romance than I do" she thought to herself. The beach, a little ways from the bonfire, was extra beautiful at night. She stared at the sea and let her mind wander. Cuddling with Sonic was the best thing to happen to her in a long time. She went over every moment of how it happened hugging herself with her eyes closed. "He looks like a little child when he sleeps" she thought softly smiling. "Amy?" Her thoughts completely dissolved when she saw Sonic right next to her. "What are you doing out this far alone? I told Shadow to watch you.." Amy loved how protective of her Sonic was. Evading the question, she said, "Oh I'm fine. If anyone should worry it should be me! You go off alone all the time! Some of us would like to see you for more than 5 minutes a day Sonic The Hedgehog!" She was trying to be serious judging from how she stood on her tippy toes, hands on her hips, and face to face with Sonic. Sonic couldn't resist letting out a quick laugh, which triggered Amy's laughter too. He found it cute how she always worries about him. When their laughter ended, their faces were still very close. Their smiles soon faded and it suddenly got very tense. Sonic was feeling something he hadn't before. He wanted to be closer to Amy. Closer than they ever had been before. He slowly inched his  face to hers and his lips softly touched her lips. He closed his eyes for those 5 brief seconds, then pulled away. When he opened his eyes he smirked at Amy, with her eyes still closed, motionless; frozen in time. She put her hand to her lips and opened her eyes. She smiled too now ear to ear. Not knowing what to do, Sonic cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. He suddenly looked out of the corner of his eye and saw everyone staring at the two. "It's about damn time!" he heard Knuckles yell. "DO YOU MIND?!" Sonic blurted out face beet red. Amy was still staring into nowhere smiling in awe of the kiss. Knuckles motioned a kissy face at Sonic mockingly. "IM GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU!" Sonic yelled in sheer embarrassment. The hedgehog was the same shade as Knuckles now. Everyone laughed as Knuckles ran away in fear as Sonic chased him down. Cream was the only one that didn't go to watch Sonic beat Knuckles up. "Miss Amy, you look so happy!" Amy giggled and looked back at the sea. "Your special one was thinking about you the whole time!" Cream said reassuringly.  Amy put her hand back to her lips and softly smiled again. "My special one" she muttered to herself. Cream asked what she said, and Amy replied with "Nevermind. Comon! I'm sure Knuckles is crying like a baby right now, we can't miss this!" 


End file.
